Bubble Wrap
by Dunnywater
Summary: Castiel is sent to the post office to post a box to a different state. But while he is waiting, Jimmy, his vessel emerges and helps him pack it. They have a little 'chat'.Only a one shot. Set late in season five. Human!Cas. Between 5X21 and 5X22.


**Title: **Bubble Wrap

**Rating: **PG-13.

**Type: **Homour, Hurt/Comfort

**Summary: **Castiel is sent to the post office to post a box to a different state. But while he is waiting, Jimmy, his vessel emerges and helps him pack it. They have a little 'chat'.

**Disclaimer: **All recognisable characters belong to their rightful creators. Original characters are mine.

**Warning: **Slight bit of swearing. No biggie. Spoilers for season 5. Set late in season five after Cas comes back human. Right before they go to Detroit.

**Author's Note: **Set late in season five after Cas comes back human. _Italics _are when Cas and Jimmy 'chat'.

* * *

Using the mailing system can be difficult...especially if you are an angel.

What Castiel can't explain is why must parcels be wrapped up so much? Why can't he just put it in an envelope and send it on it's way. And why does HE have to take the brothers' parcels down to the post office to post? Why can't they?

He frowns as he carries the old wooden box up the steps to the post office.

Once he gets in, he notices that he isn't look strangely at, or looked at in confusion. Then he realises wearing the trenchcoat and suit must make him seem normal here.

He bypasses the cue and walks right up to the counter.

"Um, excuse me sir, but you will have to wait in line." An older lady behind the counter says to him.

Castiel doesn't seem to notice. "I require transport of this object to a specific location."

"I'm sure you do, but you need to wait in line." Castiel can't help it, he tilts his head in confusion. The woman points to the line. "Wait there, please sir, I will call you up when it's your turn."

"Very well." And he moves off quietly.

_What's going on? What the fuck? Oh...that's right. Castiel._

_Hello Jimmy Novak. Why are you awake?_

_Why should I know? Where are we anyway?_

_We are in a post office. Sam and Dean required me to send this box off into the postage system._

_Wouldn't it be easier to fly?_

_You are right, it would be._

_So...?_

_I have lost my 'angel mojo' as Dean call's it. I can't fly. _

_What! When did this happen?_

_A few days ago, was when I woke up. _

_You woke up? _

_Yes. It is a rather long story. One of which I don't think I could explain to you right now._

_Okay, so I take it you can't get out of me._

_That is correct._

_Fuck. And just when I thought I'd woken up. The last thing I can remember is being...hungry._

Castiel decided not to answer him.

Castiel was a very patient man. He could stand still for an indefinite amount of time. And he did. Castiel was still in the same position he was in 20 minutes earlier and he didn't move up the line, he just stood. Without moving. At all. He wasn't going to move until she she called him.

Castiel didn't notice the impatient breaths or the strange looks given to him. In fact he never was really aware of them. Jimmy was though. Jimmy was always aware to feel the angel's embarrassment.

_Uh, they're watching. _

_I am aware of their observations, Jimmy Novak._

_Yeah, well you don't feel embarrassment...I do!_

_She told me to wait in line, and that she will call me when it's my turn._

_Yeah? But you are supposed to walk up to the post where it says 'wait here'._

_I did._

_No, you walked up to the counter._

_I am confused. _And unfortunately, even when Jimmy confuses him, Castiel's head tilts to the side.

_Man! You really have to stop doing that._

_I can't; it is involuntary._

_Well let me take over for a little while. I highly doubt you have ever sent anything in the mail before. _

Castiel pondered on it for a little while.

_Well Castiel?_

_Very well. You seem to know how to work this Hall of Postage. _And with that, Castiel relinquished control and Jimmy was back!

"Yes!" Jimmy screamed out, jumping up and down in excitement.

A few very worried people moved away, but Jimmy was over the moon. Jimmy was so thrilled that he didn't notice the lady calling him.

_Jimmy! You were blaming me of making scene._

_But I am in control._

_If you really wanted to be in control for a little while, I would have let you._

_Really?_

"Sir. Uh. Sir. It is your turn." To everyone else, whenever Jimmy and Castiel had their silent conversation, they just saw the man freeze and not move – except for the occasional head tilt that the man did often. It was kind of creepy, the lady thought.

_Yes. Now it is your turn _

_Oh._

So now that Jimmy was in control, he took his first confidant strides towards the counter. He smiled hugely.

"Hello, ma'am, isn't today just good?"

"Good how? Now look love, lets get your parcel so you can go home." She obviously thought he was a little off.

"No no, that's just Castiel. Castiel is just a bit off. Now I'm in control."

_Not for long, you're not, you idiot. _

Jimmy realised what he was doing. "Sorry. Um, I was wondering about sending this?" He held up the box and shook it.

"Okay, let me weigh it...oh that's heavy" She took the box off to weigh it. Jimmy noticed her name tag said 'Doris'. He smiled. He liked that name. "Uh that box just over 13lbs." Because of Castiel, Jimmy had angelic strength.

"Okay so I want to send that box to..." _Where do I want to send this box too?_

_Wisconsin._

"Wisconsin." He gave her a big smile, and Doris couldn't help but smile back at the strange – probably almost psychotic man. But his eyes were..._mesmerising_. Doris shook her head quickly to forget that thought.

_She thinks you are attractive._

_Shut up!_

Doris told him the amount of money it would cost to post it and Jimmy's hands delved into the pockets of HIS trenchcoat for the first time in what felt like a millennia.

_Oh I love this trenchcoat!_

_I have taken care of it Jimmy, my grace has kept it in the condition it was in when I took over._

Jimmy took out the correct amount of money. He thanked Doris and turned to go after he'd paid and told her where it was to be sent to. But as he turned she called after him.

"Sir? You need to put package this box up. We sell cardboard boxes, packaging tape and bubble wrap." Jimmy almost smacked himself on the forehead but Castiel stopped him.

_I do not understand to need to injure oneself when they have forgotten something._

_Easy for you to say. Why didn't you pack this up before we got here?_

_I didn't know I needed too._

_Oh well, it can be a human host – angel bonding activity. "How to correctly pack a 13lbs wooden box"!_

_If you like._

So they did. They bought the necessary materials to pack it. Both Jimmy and Castiel let out their childlike glee and popped the air pockets of the bubble wrap, until Doris told them that if they popped anymore, they would probably have to buy a new roll.

Jimmy, who was still in the driver's seat, finished up quickly, finishing with the loud noise of the packaging tape that he stretched over the cardboard. He and Castiel 'talked' the whole time about anything and everything. The two minds really complimented each other when talking.

He got a few more funny looks, but the majority of customers who had seen the trenchcoated man jump around like a hooligan had left as soon as they could. Jimmy really didn't blame them though.

_Jimmy, don't be like that._

_No; lets not discuss this now. _

_I can take you, no we, can go and see your wife and daughter._

_No Castiel. I don't want to. It would be too hard to leave._

_I am sorry._

_Stop Castiel._

_I am sorry; Jimmy Novak. I don't mean to ruin your life. I am taking better care of you than my brothers would if you were their vessel._

_And I thank you for it. But please Castiel; don't play the pity game. Not now. I just want to send this parcel on it's way and go back to idle mode. Who knows how many years it will be until I wake up again...if I wake up again. _

Castiel fell silent. Jimmy took this opportunity to stand up and get back in the cue. Soon they reached the counter and Doris took the parcel. It was over. The mission was complete. Jimmy thanked her again and he took one last sigh before walked out into the sun.

It was a pleasant day. The sky, blue, stretched in every direction, not a cloud in the sky. A flock of birds drifted easily on the air currants, letting out a cry of freedom. The yellow sun was high and it's warmth seeped through Jimmy's skin.

_This was why. _He told himself. _This was why I chose this. So that my daughter can grow up in a land of blue skies, of free birds, of a bright yellow sun, that warmed not only the Earth but her. This was why I chose this._

_Many lives are being saved, Jimmy Novak, because you let me in._

_I know. _Castiel could feel that Jimmy's voice got quieter as his mind started to slip.

_Thank you Jimmy. _

_My family is safe now. _Jimmy's control was slipping, Castiel could hear his voice fading.

_Only once the Apocalypse has been stopped your family will be the safest. _

_Thank you Castiel..._Jimmy's thoughts died as his mind receded into his head and Castiel came back in control.

Castiel sighed. "That's if we stop and survive the Apocalypse." He murmured to himself.

Castiel wished he could have spread his wings and flown off into the blue abyss. He wished he could go back to Heaven, even if it was only for a few minutes. He wished he had no doubt about stopping the Apocalypse. He wished that he could have told Jimmy the absolute truth.

The angel sighed once more before making his way to nearest train station so that he could hopefully make his way back home.

* * *

A/N: the original prompt for me to write this that I wanted to put Castiel into an environment where he had had to deal with bubble wrap. But that idea was thrown aside when the idea that this could be a Jimmy fic came. I hope you liked it. I actually haven't seen all of 'The Rapture' so I hope I got Jimmy okay. And hopefully I didn't miss out anything important. I really like the Castiel and Jimmy stories.

I hope the pounds measurement was realistic as I don't use pounds where I come from. I had to use an online conversion site.

Thanks for reading. You can leave it to your own imagination to guess what was inside the box. :)


End file.
